In the Darkness
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Stan's new girlfriend is abusing Dipper. Can Dipper find his way out or will he suffer from it? Rated T and Warning Child Abuse. (WenDip Friendship!)
1. The Start

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new Gravity Falls story. Don't worry I will still be publishing Into the Bunker soon like I promised. But this idea has been bugging me for weeks now and I need to write it! Anyway I own nothing from Gravity Falls please enjoy but I do own my oc Caroline who you will meet! **

**Warning - Story will contain child abuse, don't read if it bothers you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Start

It started on a Monday when Grunkle Stan came home around noon. Dipper was sitting on the living room couch reading journal three, Mabel was upside down next to him on the arm rest watching re-runs of Duck-Detective and Soos was sitting on the floor for no apparent reason. So as they were all sitting there Stan had walked in with a huge smile on his face like he had won the lottery and in came a women following right behind him.

The women was almost as tall as she was, maybe a few inches shorter. She looked looked like she was in her mid forty's and and she had blonde hair with brown eyes. A brown suite covered her body and she held a brief case and wore glasses. According to Stan she was a foster care women, which meant she worked with the foster program and helped troubled kids find good homes. Stan introduced her to be Caroline Wilson.

But from the moment Dipper had introduced himself to her, he could tell that something was wrong with her and that she didn't like him. He didn't know if it was from the way she slowly shook his hand or by the plain and simply nasty look he received from her. Maybe Caroline heard about him from people around town and she wasn't sure who he really was; or maybe she just didn't like him at all, but oh boy how right Dipper had been about it.

For the first few months of meeting Caroline everything seemed fine. Stan was happy with her and the more the two hung out and worked together the sooner they started dating. Caroline eventually moved into The Mystery Shack with them after a few weeks of dating Stan and helped run the shack and gift shop. But sadly things started to turn bad for Dipper and all because of one little accident of Dipper stepping on her foot one day while sweeping.

"I'm so sorry!" Dipper stated instantly as soon as she cried out and moved his foot. "I didn't see it there and - " Dipper began.

His words were cut off when she grabbed him by the shirt with her fist and brought him close to her face while growling in it. Instantly Dipper felt threatened and scared. Pulling him closer she swung him and threw him into a near by self that had a bunch of merchandise on it making him knock into it and knocking a bunch of things off and breaking them. Dipper was shocked, Caroline was storming up to him and he started backing up as best as he could to get away from her.

"You little brat!" Caroline growled as she clutched her first.

"I'm sorry!" Dipper suddenly said, he didn't know what made him say it, but he said.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Caroline stated as she slapped him across the face hard. "You need to be taught a lesson you've been a bad boy!"

"No!" Dipper stated as she grabbed him by the shirt once more and lifted him into the air.

Dipper braced himself for the worse on what Caroline was going to do to him. However she never got the chance to try anything because Stan had walked into the room at that moment. She dropped him quickly and since Dipper wasn't expecting it he hit the ground pretty hard with his butt. Caroline sent him looks and almost instantly Stan noticed the broken self and previous items, he was not happy at all. Caroline however lied to him -

"It was Dipper's fault, he slipped on something and fell backwards into it!" Caroline stated as she pointed to him.

"What!?" Stan asked with anger as he glared at Dipper. "Clean this mess up! And when your done you're grounded for breaking the merchandise!" Stan explained instantly.

"Thats not fair! Caroline - " Dipper began as Caroline cut him off.

"I saw him trip on purpose!" Caroline said as she began to fake being upset.

"Clean it up and the go to your room, we'll talk about your punishment later." Stan explained as he pointed to the now broken items.

That's how it started. All because he had accidentally stepped on Caroline's foot while sweeping the gift shop. Now he was hiding behind the Stan's couch as fas back into the darkness as he could to get away from Caroline. Mabel and Stan were at the supermarket while Wendy went home for the night and Soos was at the arcade. There was no one to help him and no one to see or hear his pain, he was trapped with no way out, or so he thought...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter one! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway this will have Wendip but mainly friendship fluff maybe some romance I don't know yet whatever you guys want. But I almost cried writing this! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Standing Up (Sort Of)

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are awesome! Also I know a few questions were asked like shouldn't Dipper be able to handle an abusive women towards him? Well, abuse is hard to handle especially for someone like Dipper or for anyone in the matter. Once in it, people get afraid and there too scared to tell anyone, so yeah. Anyway this chapter deals a little more with that question and answer so I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter two! :)**

**Warning - Chapter will contain child abuse please don't read if it bothers you! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Standing Up (Sort Of)

A few weeks has passed since the abuse began and honestly Dipper tried everything in his will to fight back as best as he could. But sadly; he failed; only because Caroline was stronger then him and he didn't even bother to look in book three for help. After all, Dipper didn't want to expose the magical world to her in fear of Caroline destroying book three and taking away something he cared about. But still he did try to fight back.

The only problem with that was if he did try anything when he was alone with Caroline, she would beat him harder and shove him down the steps. Heck, Dipper learned that even crying set her off and he no longer showed emotion around her when they were by themselves in fear of being beaten more. So far all she has ever done to him was mainly daily beatings and being tossed down steps every once in a while. It was horrible.

But one night it got a little worse the normal, and it was something that scared Dipper a lot. It was late on a Friday night and Stan had once more gone out to handle Gideon since he was calling the house and leaving threat messages all the time. Mabel was at a sleep over with Grenda and Candy and once again Dipper was left alone while Soos had business to take care of down town since he got another part time job for some unknown reason.

Dipper hid as soon as Wendy left that night after begging her not to leave. Nothing worked and she proceeded to head home and Caroline was there to make sure she left for good. So as soon as Wendy was off the property she turned for Dipper only to find him not there, mainly cause he was upstairs. Marching around the house Caroline began to look for him and when she finally found him she grabbed him and tossed him onto the floor.

"Please stop!" Dipper begged as she kicked him in the side again.

"Don't - " Caroline began as she slapped him. " - tell me what to do!" Caroline added as she slammed his head into the wall next to them.

Lying there Dipper finally had enough. He battled gnomes, monsters, Gideon, and a giant robot for crying out loud, he should be able to handle this! Getting up with all his might he grabbed a hold of her hand when she went to swing again and shoved her backwards so she fell onto the ground. Standing there in shock for a moment Dipper shook himself out of it and began to walk up towards her with anger in his eyes, he was tired of it!

"I don't know what your problem is but I've never done anything to you!" Dipper explained as he poked her in the chest hard. "I'm tired of you treating me like crap and beating me for nothing! Stan will never love you anymore once I tell him the truth about you Caroline!" Dipper stated as well.

"Oh Dipper." Caroline laughed evilly. "You're small little threat is adorable." Caroline laughed once more.

"Shut it!" Dipper stated with anger. "I'm serious I'm not afraid to show Stan what kind of person you really are!" Dipper said as Caroline stood up.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked as she began to walk towards Dipper. "Well I'm not afraid to show you what kind of person I can be!" Caroline explained.

Before Dipper could ask her what she had meant or what was going on, Caroline finally reached him. Once she did, she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closely towards her chest and instantly he began to try to struggle out of her grip. But something stopped him, something that was small, thin, and metal. Something that was pressing against his neck and slowly cutting into with no hesitation at all. Dipper of course knew it was a knife.

"If you tell anyone - " Caroline began as she clutched Dipper closer to her. " - about what goes on between us, I will NOT hesitate to kill you."

"But I - " Dipper began as she shoved him away from her and he rolled on the floor before sitting up to find the knife in front of his face.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Caroline yelled as she grabbed his hair since his hat fell off in the roll and pulled his head backwards.

"Yes!" Dipper squeaked suddenly in fright.

"Good because I would hate to lose my favorite punching bag." Caroline laughed as they heard the Shack door slam close from downstairs.

"Dipper! Caroline! I'm home!" Stan called from downstairs as Caroline sent him an "I'm-watching-you" kind of look.

"Coming Stany!" Caroline called in her sweet innocent voice and ran out the room.

Sitting there in fright Dipper shivered as he watched Caroline leave the shared room he and his sister stayed in. Beating him was one thing, but threatening to kill was even worse. What if she went through with it? Would she? All Dipper knew was that he was even more afraid of Caroline now more the ever; if only he hadn't tried to stand up to her! Climbing into bed that night after she left the room, Dipper silently cried himself to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter two! Oh my gosh Caroline is a horrible person! I wanted to beat her up myself and I'm writing it! Anyway I wonder what will happen next? So yeah chapter three will be up soon and Wendy will finally come into the story a little, hint, hint. Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Wendy's Advice

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway Wendy comes into the chapter a little and there's a little WenDip friendship fluff in here so yeah and a plan is formed that I know will make you all happy! So before I give to much away I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch.  
><strong>

**Warning - Not really any abuse in this chapter just lots of WenDip friendship! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Wendy's Advice

The next morning Dipper sat on the roof alone, throwing pine cones at the target Wendy had made sometime at the beginning of summer. During breakfast that morning Dipper had eat as fast as he could only because it was awkward sitting at the table. Mabel was going on and on about the sleep over she had with Grenda and Candy; Stan was complaining that Waddles kept taking his food and Caroline was just sending Dipper death glares the whole time.

So Dipper excused himself from the table and sneaked up here like he's done many times before. Wendy normally came up here all the time on her break so he was just hoping she would skip that today so he could be alone like he wanted to be. Journal three sat besides him opened on a random page. He had read it here and there hoping to find some new adventure to go on, it's been a while since the last one and he needed one right now to get his mind off things.

"Hey dork!" Wendy called behind Dipper coming onto the roof making him jump and drop the pine cone he was holding.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked as Wendy came and sat down next to him. "What are you doing up here?" Dipper asked with confusion.

"I come up here all the time." Wendy said with a smile as she grabbed two can of pit soda and handed him one, Dipper thanked her.

"Right - " Dipper began after a few second of silence. "So any tourist come by yet?" Dipper asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Not yet." Wendy said with a frown. "That's why I came up, and too mainly look for you too since I was bored." Wendy said as Dipper smiled.

"Really? You came looking for me?" Dipper asked Wendy nodded.

"Of course dude!" Wendy said as she slightly nudged him, Dipper recoiled back in fright at the nudge. "You're my friend." Wendy added with a smile.

"Right, friend." Dipper said with a smile as he rubbed his arm, Wendy seemed to have not noticed him flinch at her touch.

"So why are you up here anyway?" Wendy asked with wonder. "Mabel said she hasn't seen you since breakfast when she came home." Wendy added.

"Oh um...I just wanted to be alone I guess." Dipper explained as he shrugged, he picked up journal three and placed it inside his blue jacket.

"That makes sense." Wendy said as she looked at Dipper. "Is everything okay?" Wendy asked with sudden worry as she noticed the upset look on

"Hu!?" Dipper asked in confusion and then realized what she asked. "Oh yeah everything okay's!" Dipper suddenly added.

"You sure?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded slowly. "Okay." Wendy said with a sigh, Dipper could tell that Wendy didn't believe him.

"Hey Wendy; can I ask you something?" Dipper asked as she looked at him.

"You just did." Wendy pointed out with a small laugh, at first Dipper was confused but then he got the joke and laughed too. "But sure, what is it?"

"Well let's just say that I have a friend who's kind of in the middle of a problem - " Dipper began as he took a slow sip of his soda again.

"What kind of problem?" Wendy asked with interest.

"I-It's nothing b-bad, just that h-his uncle's girlfriend is a-abusing him and he doesn't know what t-to d-do." Dipper explained with a stutter as Wendy frowned.

"Oh, well, if I were you're friend I'd beat the snot out of this chick." Wendy explained with a smile.

"But f-from w-what he told m-me h-he already t-tried that." Dipper stuttered as Wendy frowned again.

"Then get some supernatural help to kick her butt man!" Wendy said with a smile as she nudged him again.

"Like that would even work." Dipper said as he placed his arms on his legs and out his head down with a frown.

"Of course it would, from the things I've seen with you, those monsters would no doubt harm her so she would stop." Wendy added with a look.

"Even if I did try that for my friend how would we get the monsters to help?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I bet if you figured it out, it would help you're friend like a lot." Wendy finished as she smile at him.

"WENDY!" Stan called from the distance making both Dipper and Wendy jump. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Stan called once more with annoyance.

"Well, guess that's my cue to leave." Wendy said as she started to climb down the ladder.

"Do you t-think maybe w-we could h-hang out later?" Dipper asked with hope and nervousness as Wendy stopped climbing and nodded.

"Sure thing." Wendy said with a smile. "Oh and hey; whatever you come up with to help you're friend, I'm sure it will work." Wendy said once more.

With those words said Wendy pulled two fingures close to her mouth and zipped it closed before flicking her fingures to Dipper. He of course returned the gesture and Dipper watched Wendy depart from the ladder. After Wendy vanished from sight Dipper turned back around and went to sit right back in his spot where he was sitting before Wendy came up. Grabbing his soda Dipper was about to take a sip when an idea struck him instantly.

Dropping the can of soda Dipper pulled out journal number three and began to flip through the pages for something that could help him against Caroline. Even though he promised himself he wasn't going to expose the supernatural to Caroline, he knew Wendy's idea was better and had to try it. After looking through the book three a few times a plan began to form in his head and he stopped the pages on gnomes, he knew they would help him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter three! Look like Wendy agrees with everyone's idea on bringing in the supernatural to kick some butt! I wonder what's gonna happen next? Will Dipper finally defeat Caroline? I don't know...anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW Chapter four will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Asking For Help

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway sorry for the couple day wait, I'm just so busy now with drill team in school on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I don't get home till like 8 at night. So those days I can't write and then a lot of times I'm busy with school work, going places, or -  
><strong>

**Dipper - Okay okay enough talk just get to the story! I want to know what happens!**

**Me - Fine then, someone's grumpy. Do the disclaimer!**

**Dipper - I'm not grumpy I'm stuck with you there's a difference and she doesn't own anything from our world at all! **

**Me - Firstly hurtful! Secondly thank you and for the warning well, no child abuse in this chapter so enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Asking For Help

Later that evening Dipper had finally managed to get out of the Shack and head towards the woods where he would ask the Gnomes for help. As he made his way through the woods behind the shack he began to think of what he was going to say. After all, the last time he asked the Gnomes for help it did not work out and ever since then he hasn't seen the Gnomes since then. So who knows what they thought of him now? Would they even help

When he finally arrived to where the Gnomes lived, Dipper slowly pushed back a bush and peered into the little opening. Checking to see if any Gnomes were out and about Dipper moved forward when he saw there were none around. However as soon as he walked into the opening himself he spotted the weirdest thing he has ever seen, again. Screaming in shock he stumbled backwards the Gnome in front of him noticed him.

"This - This is normal for gnomes!" The Gnome called as he looked up from the bathtub full of squirrels he was in. "Oh, it's just you." The Gnome stated.

"Hello to you too." Dipper said with annoyance as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dipper Pines." The Gnome said with a smirk. "I'm surprised to see you here, I thought that white haired angle killed you."

"Shut if Jeff!" Dipper stated with a frown. "I'm here for a serious reason." Dipper said as he crossed his arms.

"No!" Jeff stated as Dipper looked at him in confusion.

"Hu?" Dipper asked as he sent Jeff a look.

"Were not helping you with whatever dirty work you have planned." Jeff said as Dipper frowned.

"Oh come on! Who said I was going to do dirty work?" Dipper asked as Jeff sent him a "really" look. "Okay, okay, fine, I was." Dipper said with a frown.

"I knew it!" Jeff stated. " - And were not helping you!" Jeff said as laid back in his tub full of squirrels who continued to bathe him.

"What!?" Dipper asked in panic and fright. "Come on man please!?" Dipper begged once more. "I promise this is nothing like last time!" Dipper added.

"Hm...what's in it for us?" Jeff asked in thought as he studied the young humans movements.

"A new queen for all eternity." Dipper said with a smile.

"Sorry kid, not gonna happen." Jeff stated as Dipper frowned instantly.

"What!? But - " Dipper began as Jeff cut him off.

"No! Last time you promised us a new queen it wasn't even a girl no!" Jeff stated again.

"Oh come on please!?" Dipper begged as Jeff shook his head.

"No! Now leave before you regret even coming here!" Jeff stated as he pointed towards the exit.

"Fine, what if I told you, you'd get to help me defeat someone evil?" Dipper asked as he smirked.

"That depends on who it is and why?" Jeff asked with interest as he looked at Dipper with thought.

"Her name is Caroline Wilson and she's abusive towards me and I need help exposing her." Dipper explained as Jeff looked at him in shock.

"Caroline Wilson!?" Jeff asked in shock as Dipper nodded. "Well why didn't you just say so, of course we'll help!" Jeff stated with a smile.

"You will?" Dipper asked in shock, apparently the Gnomes knew something about Caroline that Dipper didn't.

"Do you want our help or not?" Jeff asked as he leaned closer in his tub towards Dipper and held out his arm.

"Deal." Dipper said with a smile. "Now here's the plan..." Dipper began as Jeff got ready to listen.

...

Wendy walked home from work that day with a million thoughts in her mind. After the strange disappearance of Dipper and then finding him on the roof made Wendy worry. Normally Dipper didn't go on the roof alone and that conversation she had with him about his friend told her something just wasn't right. I mean, how many stories talk about a friend who has an uncle with an abusive girlfriend towards one of the kids? That sounded way to lame.

As Wendy walked in the last beam of sunlight over Gravity Falls she re-thought everything she and Dipper had talked about. Was it odd to think that he could have possibly been talking about himself instead of his friend? It was possible, besides he was nervous about that question. But there was also something else that bothered her, Dipper flinched when she nudged him. Now she knew Dipper thought she didn't noticed, but she did.

Everything about this bothered her a lot. She knew something was wrong with her friend and she could that he need help but was too scared to ask for it. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. Tomorrow she was going to talk to Dipper once more and ask him why he asked her that question earlier today. Besides, who knows, maybe she could be reading this wrong, but she knew when her friends need help, and she knew Dipper needed it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter four! Looks like Wendy is onto Dipper, let's hope she can help him and let's hope Dipper's plan works! So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five will be up soon...**

**Dipper - *Rolls eyes* Hopefully sooner then the last one.**

**Me - You know I'd fire you if I could.**

**Dipper - Now you just sound like Grunkle Stan. **

**Me - *Facepalm* See what I deal with? Anyway before I was rudely interrupted it will be up soon and please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Unexpected Help

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Anyway so because you guys are awesome I promised myself I'd update for you tonight since it's Friday the start of the weekend and I kept that promise! Also look for like two or three updates next week because I don't have drill on Tuesday and I'm not going on Thursday because of a concert I'm going to. But yeah so I finally wrote this chapter today/tonight and -  
><strong>

**Dipper - Hey! I mainly wrote this chapter you were peeling corn!**

**Me - I wrote the first half!**

**Dipper - So! I still wrote almost all of it!**

**Mabel - Um, guys...**

**Me - I told you what to write. **

**Dipper - But I still wrote it. **

**Mabel - GUYS!**

**Me + Dipper - WHAT!?**

**Mabel - Do the disclaimer...**

**Me - Right, thanks Mabel. I own nothing from Gravity Falls so please enjoy chapter five and sorry about Dipper's he's being a jerk.**

**Dipper - Am not! Oh and for the warning slight child abuse, one swear word and attempt at rape, don't like don't read. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Unexpected Help

The next morning Dipper finally got a chance to hopefully go through with his plan to defeat Caroline once and for all when Stan and Mabel left the house once more. As soon as Stan and Mabel said their last goodbye's Caroline instantly turned on Dipper like she always did. However before Caroline could even reach him, Dipper dodged her grab and began to run for the exit only to barely make the door before she finally caught him.

"Where do you think you were going!?" Caroline asked as she grabbed the back of his shirt collar.

"Let go of me!" Dipper demanded as he tried to wiggle out of her grip.

"Am I suppose to ask or what?" Caroline asked with a laugh as she tossed Dipper on the ground and kicked him in the side.

"Yes! Now JEFF!" Dipper shouted as loud as he could.

"What?" Caroline asked in confusion as she looked at Dipper with annoyance trying to figure what he was talking about.

Before Dipper could answer Caroline there was a loud thud and the door to The Mystery Shack across from the living room was busted down. As Caroline turned around she stood there in shock as a whole thousand maybe even more army of little people with pointy hats came running into the room with ropes in their hands. Dipper stood up, took one of the ropes, and all of them began to tie Caroline down. When she was tied, she fell to the ground.

"Give it up Caroline! You're surrounded by a whole army of Gnomes!" Dipper explained as Caroline began to laugh evilly once more.

"Oh Dipper you're attempts to defeat me are adorable." Caroline laughed with a smirk.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Dipper asked in frustration. "I beat you Caroline there's no way out!" Dipper explained once more with a smile.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with Dipper Pines, I'm a lot more stronger then you think." Caroline snickered and laughed.

Instantly Caroline swept her foot out across the floor knocking it into Dipper and sending him backwards to the ground. Pulling her arms together and crouching her body into a ball a sudden blue orb came around her and broke the ropes around her. She was free from her bindings and when she stood the Gnomes all began to try and attack her. When a few came towards her, she kicked the ones on the ground and punched a few as well.

...

Meanwhile Wendy was ridding her bike through Gravity Falls towards The Mystery Shack. It was around ten in the morning and she was already late for work. However work wasn't really that important to her at the moment, what was important to her was Dipper. She was hoping that she'd get to talk to him about what's going on when she arrived. So when she finally arrived to The Mystery Shack she was shocked to see that door was busted down.

"What the - ?" Wendy asked herself as she parked her bike and started towards the door.

...

The Gnomes were flying left and right in all directions as Caroline fought them off. Dipper was starting to panic knowing that once she beat them all she was going to go for him and honestly he didn't want that. So when Jeff tried to attack her one last time Dipper turned to try and get away once more only for her to reach out and shove him into a nearby wall. Groaning in pain, she slapped him across the face and grabbed him by his hair.

"You should know better then to fight me kid." Caroline stated as she threw him on the ground once more, she really apparently loved doing that.

"Then leave me alone! I've never done anything to you, so why are you treating me like this!?" Dipper asked in anger, he just wanted answers.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Caroline explained as she pushed him backwards. "Now hold still so I can try something."

"Get off me!" Dipper stated as he tried to push her off him.

However he failed once more and when she pushed him backwards and placed her knees on his elbow joints Dipper knew there was no way of getting out of whatever she was trying to do. But the moment Caroline reached down for his belt on his pants Dipper instantly began to panic once more and try to fight her off him. Struggling and kicking as hard as he could Dipper stopped in fright and shock when she began to unzip his pants.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM!" A voice shouted as they interrupted Caroline while running towards them smacking her in the side of the head with a baseball bat that Stan kept nearby in case there was ever a break in.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked in shock and confusion as he looked up once he felt Caroline's weight lift off him.

"Come on Dipper, let's get out of here before she get's up!" Wendy explained as she pulled Dipper onto his feet and towards the exit door.

"How are we even going to get away and where are we going?" Dipper asked with wonder as he belted his pants back up as they ran.

"Just follow me!" Wendy called as Dipper did as she told him.

Together the two of them ran as fast as they could before Caroline had the chance to get back up from Wendy slamming her in the head. Not really knowing where they were going Dipper followed Wendy and when they finally made it into town they stopped in front of Greases Diner out of breath. Both Dipper and Wendy stood there and as they did Wendy sent Dipper a worried look and right then and there Dipper knew he had some explaining to do...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter five! Anyway thanks for reading and I'm so happy Wendy came in at the right time! :) So yeah chapter six will be up soon and don't worry this story isn't even half over yet, almost half over. So yeah! Thanks for reading again and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

**Dipper - I still wrote it, so thanks for reading!**

**Me - You're really pushing my buttons here you know that?**

**Dipper - I know...*Smiles***

**Me - 0_0... **


	6. The Plans

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all he reviews from the last chapter you guys are AWESOME! Also sorry about the mix up of the warning sing for some people so yeah. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so ENJOY :)**

**Warning - No child abuse in this one, just a few swear words, and lots of WenDip friendship! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The Plans

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Wendy asked Dipper in shock once she got her breath back and turned to him, Dipper looked at her in fright. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted, but I - Gosh I just don't even know what to think about this." Wendy explained with a frown.

"It's okay; it's not you're fault and - " Dipper began to explain as Wendy cut him off.

"No! It's not okay Dipper! That chick is a sicko and she needs to be arrested and put behind bars." Wendy explained once more with a look.

"But - " Dipper began as Wendy cut him off once more.

"No, we need to expose her and keep you away from her so she doesn't try anything like that again!" Wendy explained instantly. "Oh god, if I hadn't came in on time who knows what she would have done? I just - I just, I'd feel terrible if she had gotten away with what she was going to do."

"I'm glad you came in." Dipper suddenly spoke up with a smile as he walked up to Wendy and hugged her. "Thank you!" Dipper stated once more.

"You're welcome." Wendy said as she hugged him back. "Come on, let's get some dinner, and you can tell me everything with Caroline, and then you can stay the night at my house." Wendy said as she rubbed Dipper's head lightly.

"Sounds good to me." Dipper said as he and Wendy began to walk into Greasy's Diner together.

...

Inside Greasy's Diner they had found a table in the far end corner where no one really ever went. So it was a nice little spot to have a privet conversation without having to worry about anyone listening in. Plus it was a nice little spot where they could easily reach the exit for any reason.

"What can I get you kids?" Lazy Susan asked as soon as they sat down.

"Oh um, I'll have a hamburger and a glass of water please?" Wendy said with a smile.

"Sure thing dear, and for you?" Lazy Susan asked as she looked at Dipper.

"Um, I'll just take a glass of water and small basket of fries." Dipper replied as Lazy Susan finished writing down their orders.

"Coming right up." Lazy Susan said as she walked away from them.

Once they were alone Dipper began to tell Wendy about Caroline and how it all started and what went down between them. Wendy's expression changed during different parts of the story. She would either be anxiously waiting to know what happens, or ticked off what Dipper was telling her.

"Next time I see Caroline I'm beating the shit out of her for ever laying a fingure on you!" Wendy stated in anger making Dipper smile.

"Here ya go kids." Lazy Susan said after thirty minuets of Dipper being down with the story. "Enjoy you're meal." Lazy Susan added.

"Thank you!" Wendy and Dipper called together as she left. The two of them began to eat their food in awkward silence.

"So what do we do now?" Dipper asked after a while of awkward silence.

"Well for now we need to keep you away from Caroline." Wendy explained once more. "So you're gonna stay the night at my house." Wendy added.

"Right, like you said earlier right?" Dipper asked as Wendy nodded.

"Yup and tomorrow we'll go from there." Wendy said as she took a sip of her water.

"Sounds good to me." Dipper said as he and Wendy finished eating.

"Don't worry Dipper, soon enough we'll have Caroline exposed for who she really is." Wendy said with a smile.

"I hope so, I really hope so." Dipper said as they paid for their food, and left for Wendy's house that night.

...

"Are you sure about this?" Dipper asked a while later as he and Wendy walked up to Wendy's front door.

"Of curse, why wouldn't my dad be okay with it?" Wendy asked as she sent Dipper a confused look who shrugged.

"I d-don't know m-maybe - " Dipper began as Wendy cut him off once more.

"Dude it's fine, my dad likes you." Wendy stated as she lightly nudged him with a smile.

"Okay then let's go." Dipper said as Wendy nodded, Dipper followed Wendy into her house.

When they entered Wendy's house they were greeted by two of her brother's and her father was knocking down more items as he walked around the slightly smaller kitchen. Dipper sent her a confused look as he watched the scene and Wendy just shrugged it off and started towards her dad.

"Hey dad I'm home." Wendy said with a smile.

"Hello Wendy." Manly Dan said as he moved again. "OW! Who put that wall there!?" Manly Dan asked as he rubbed his head.

"Um, dad, you remember Dipper right?" Wendy asked as she indicated to Dipper.

"Of course I do, hello there Dipper." Manly Dan said as he waved to Dipper who waved back.

"Well I was wondering if Dipper could stay the night tonight, some things are going on at his home and he needs to be away from them?" Wendy

"Sure, but he's taking the guest room." Manly Dan said with a stern look.

"Alright thanks dad." Wendy stated with a smile. "Come on Dip, I'll show you the guest room!" Wendy said with a smile as they walked away.

After they walked away Wendy lead Dipper upstairs to where the bedrooms where and showed him the guest room. Of course, Dipper didn't really need Wendy to show him where the room was, but it was still nice of Wendy to be with him. When Dipper settled in, Wendy left him alone to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter six! Thanks so much reading I really hope you enjoyed it! :) (muffled noises comes from my closet nearby) Um...just ignore that I have...mice! Yeah mice and I'm working on calling an exterminate, so don't worry about that. (more muffled noises). Um thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seven will be here soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Horrible News

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thank you all so much for the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway before you read this just know this chapter is short. Like, really short. It's only short because that's how this chapter ended up. So yeah just a fair warning but a bit happens in it, and well, I hope you ENJOY it anyway! So as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls, it all belongs to Alex Hirsch! :)  
><strong>

**Warning - No child abuse! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Horrible News

Staying the night at Wendy's had ended up being a bad idea. Mainly because as soon as Dipper returned home the next day Stan had yelled at him for not telling him where he went and for being the one to hurt Caroline the night before to run off. However Dipper of course tried to explain what really happened only for Stan to interrupt him and tell him to go to his room. So that where Dipper was at the moment, in his and Mabel's shared room, lying on his bed, thinking things through.

"Hey Dipper - " Stan said as he peered his head into the room making Dipper sit up and look at him. "Can I come in?" Stan asked with a look on his face.

"Um, sure." Dipper said as Stan came into the room and sat down on the edge of Dipper's bed, he sighed.

"Are you okay Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked while looking at his great uncle with worry.

"Look kid, we need to talk." Stan explained as Dipper moved closer to his side and looked at him with confusion.

"About what?" Dipper asked with interest.

"About you." Stan said instantly while looking at Dipper. "This is hard to say Dipper, but something about you changed, and well I - " Stan began as he sighed.

"Yeah?" Dipper asked once more trying to take in what Stan was saying to him.

"I can't handle it anymore Dipper." Stan suddenly said making Dipper look at him in shock. "You're lying, sneaking out, breaking stuff - " Stan added.

"But none of that is my fault!" Dipper protested instantly as Stan sent him a confused look.

"Really? Then explain to me why you beat Caroline in the side of her head with a bat and ran off with Wendy?" Stan asked as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't, I swear, Caroline - " Dipper began as Stan cut him off.

"See! There you are again with the lies." Stan said as he frowned, Dipper went quiet while Stan pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Dipper. "Here."

"What is it?" Dipper asked in worry as he looked down at the item and frowned. "A bus ticket?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"You're bus leaves at sundown." Stan said as he stood up to leave. "I'm sorry Dipper, but I can't handle you anymore and this is for the better."

"Grunkle Stan, you can't do this!" Dipper protested as he waved his arms around in annoyance.

"I'm sorry kid, but I can and you're parents know you're coming home." Stan said as he began to leave the room.

"But what about - ?" Dipper began to ask as Stan vanished from the room right before his eyes.

The moment Stan was out of the room Dipper yelled in frustration and kicked the side of his night stand. Looking at the bus ticket he had tossed onto his bed Dipper had no idea what to do anymore, besides Caroline won, she had won fair and square. This was it, Dipper was going back to California and there was nothing he could do about it one bit. Suddenly something, or more like someone came to his mind. Maybe, just maybe, he had one more chance to prove Grunkle Stan wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter seven! Sorry it was short, but that's how it turned out. But oh no! Dipper can't leave Gravity Falls! Hopefully whatever he's thinking of works! Anyway chapter eight will be up soon and it will be longer then this one. So yeah, thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Blame, Into Action

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway I stayed up past my bed time to finish this for all of you, yes I'm 18 and have a bed time for school, don't judge.  
><strong>

**Dipper - LAME!**

**Me - What!? You!? How did you es - I mean why did you...**

**Dipper - Can it, we all know you kidnapped me and locked me up in the closet.**

**Me - Pst, you have no proof.**

**Dipper - I think these rope burns on my wist say otherwise.**

**Me - You still can't prove anything and I denie everything you say! **

**Dipper - Whatever. So here's chapter eight please enjoy!**

**Me - I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch!**

**Dipper - Who? (scratches head in confusion).**

**Me - oyi...ENJOY!**

**Warning - No child abuse in this, just blame and plans. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Blame/Into Action

"Sundown!?" Wendy asked in shock later that day when she and Dipper meet up at Greasy's Diner. "B-But Stan, can't do this! He just just can't make you leave!"

"Well he is, and apparently this is for the best." Dipper said with annoyance, he really didn't want to leave Gravity Falls at all.

"Then we need to put our plan into action now!" Wendy said as Dipper sent her a confused look.

"Plan?" Dipper asked in confusion as Wendy smiled.

"Right...while you were gone I might have come up with a little something, something." Wendy said with a look that started to scare Dipper.

"Okay then." Dipper said as he shrugged it off. "To be honest, I thought of a plan as well, that's kind of why I asked to meet you here." Dipper added with a smile.

"Awesome! If we combined our plans together, there's no way we can't expose Caroline!" Wendy stated with a smile at the thought.

"True that." Dipper added as well. "Plus if we prove it to Stan that Caroline is bad news before sundown, I won't have to leave!" Dipper explained instantly.

"Yeah!" Wendy said as she and Dipper high-fived.

"Now all we need is too make sure our plans are so good, that they won't fail at all." Dipper said as he began to think of his plans.

"Well, this is what I was thinking - " Wendy began as she and Dipper began to talk about their final plans to expose Caroline.

...

After Dipper and Wendy had talked about their plans Dipper had to head back to The Mystery Shack to see if Mabel wanted to possibly hang out. It's been a while since the two have hung out and been on an adventure with one another, so Dipper really wanted to be around his sister at the moment. When Dipper did make it back to the shack before noon, he immediately walked into the living room where he saw Stan sitting on the couch watching tv and Mabel next to him.

"Hey guys." Dipper said with a slight smile as he waved to the two. Of course they both answered back with weak hello's.

"Where have you been bro, bro?" Mabel asked with interest when he walked over and sat down next to them.

"Oh nowhere, just out with Wendy." Dipper explained as Mabel sent him a look.

"Of course." Mabel muttered with annoyance as she rolled her eyes at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dipper asked as he looked at his sister in confusion.

"Nothing." Mabel said with a frown as she turned away from him and continued to watch the television.

"So um...since were not really doing anything Mabel, I was thinking maybe, you and I could go adventuring?" Dipper asked with hope. "You know Mystery Twins?"

"STAN!" Caroline called as she came running in stopping Mabel from answering his question, he frowned.

"What!? What's wrong?" Stan asked instantly worried about Caroline.

"I went to look for my necklace you got me and I can't find it!" Caroline explained with a frown, she was really upset about it.

"You can't find it!?" Stan asked with worry. "Where was the last place you had it?" Stan asked instantly with thought.

"My room! And when I went to look for it, it was gone!" Caroline said like she was on the edge of tears. "This is what I found on my dresser!" Caroline added.

With that she pulled out a slip of paper that had hand written words on it. Stan ripped the paper from her hands and read what it said, but as soon as he started reading the letter he sent a death glare towards Dipper making Dipper look at him with confusion. When Stan was finished, he crumpled the paper.

"Where did you put the necklace!?" Stan asked instantly looking at Dipper.

"Hu?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Don't play stupid with me, you took the necklace, now where is it!?" Stan asked once more getting angry and annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dipper explained instantly."I never been in you're room, and why would I even want a necklace in the first place!?"

"I don't know, maybe for Wendy." Stan said as he rolled his eyes, Dipper frowned, why was everyone blaming Wendy for things?

"Wendy has nothing to do with this! Okay, she's been a lot more help then either you or Mabel and nothing more!" Dipper explained with annoyance.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Stan asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh! Never mind, if I tell you, you won't believe me anyway!" Dipper explained as he crossed his arms.

"Just tell us where the necklace is or go to you're room." Stan explained as he pointed towards the stairs.

"Fine I'll go to my room!" Dipper said as he marched past everyone. " - And besides, I didn't take the necklace!" Dipper stated as he continued walking away.

However as soon as Dipper turned the corner of the room to go upstairs he stopped, and put his back against the wall to the living room. Leaning closer Dipper began to hear what Stan, Mabel, and Caroline were talking about. He knew ease dropping was wrong but in this case it was important to him for many reasons.

"Don't worry Caroline, the kid's stubborn, I'm sure if we talk to him we'll get it back." Stan said with happiness.

"Oh Stany thank you." Caroline said in her fake sweet voice that made Dipper was gag.

"I just don't know what's up with the kid, and it's making me worried." Stan explained as he sighed.

"Is that why he's leaving at sundown?" Mabel asked with a small voice, now she cares?

"Yes." Stan said. "I told you're parents what's - " Stan began.

Dipper left before Stan could finish what he was saying. After all, he had enough and he was getting really mad that Caroline was getting away with the crap she was pulling. First she abuses him, then she tries to...rape him, and now she's framing him for something he didn't even do. Dipper disappeared into his room to think.

...

"Hello?" Wendy asked as she picked up her cell phone on the second ring.

"Wendy; I think it's time to put this plan into action..." Dipper said on the other line as Wendy smiled.

"Good." Wendy said with a smile. "It's about time you agree, now I'll be there in five minuets, get ready..." Wendy said into the phone.

"Sure thing - " Dipper said with a smile. "See you soon." Dipper added.

"See ya soon dude." Wendy said as she and Dipper both hung up.

Together they both were just hoping that their plan was indeed going to work...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter eight! Yeah we're finally getting to the part where the plan we've been hearing during the story. Yeah!**

**Dipper - (rolls eyes) Yeah finally.**

**Me - See this is why I got Mabel's help and locked you in the closet.**

**Dipper - You do realize that you just admitted to kidnapping me right?**

**Me - Um...RANDOM DISTRACTION FOR NO REASON...(runs out door).**

**Dipper - Okay then (sighs) thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! **

**Me - (While running past door) Chapter nine will be up soon REVIEW! - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. One More Thing

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter 97 reviews you guys are AMAZING! Seriously I can't honestly thank you enough so because of that I am going to update right now! Alright first let me explain something; I know I said we were getting to the plan but that actually comes next chapter. One more chapter guys I'm sorry but I really wanted to add someone into the story to...well you'll figure it out when you read this chapter. So the plan now will officially start the next chapter! **

**Dipper - BOO!**

**Me - Oh shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Dipper - Fine, she owns nothing from Gravity Falls or our lives!**

**Me - Nope it all belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

**Dipper - SERIOUSLY!? NO ONE OWNS US WERE REAL PEOPLE! WHO'S ALEX HIRSCH!? **

**Me - Um...ENJOY!**

**Warning - No child abuse in this chapter once more, just WenDip friendship and a little surprise! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

One More Thing

"Dipper get down here! Wendy is here to see you!" Stan called from the bottom of the steps clearly with annoyance.

"Coming!" Dipper called as he started running down the steps and into the living room where Wendy stood there waiting for him.

"Hi Dipper." Wendy said with a smile, Dipper greeted her back. "You ready?" Wendy asked as she lightly nudged him, he nodded.

"Ready for what?" Stan asked with interest and confusion as he looked at the two.

"Um...RANDOM EXCUSE FOR NO REASON!" Wendy yelled as she grabbed Dipper and pulled him out of them room and ran up to his and Mabel's room instantly.

As Wendy pulled Dipper out of the room and towards the shared bedroom Stan and Mabel were left to give them a confused look. When Wendy made sure it was all clear she slammed the door closed and instantly pulled out a lip of paper that was in her pocket. She handed it too Dipper who looked it over and smiled with a nod.

"Are you sure Stan and Mabel will be gone tonight?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded once more.

"Yes, every Friday night they both leave." Dipper explained with a frown. "Mabel hangs out with friends and Stan...well I don't know what he does." Dipper added.

"Well that's okay because as soon as they leave tonight were exposing Caroline for who she is!" Wendy said with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"True, but we also need them to see Caroline for who she is." Dipper added as Wendy thought of something.

"Okay this just turned out to be a lot harder then I thought." Wendy said as she tried to think of something to add to their plan.

"Man! If only there was someone who could help us think of something." Dipper said with a sigh as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly as Wendy looked over at the young boy a gush of random wind began to blow through the room making some papers fly around as well as Dipper and Wendy's hair. Behind them a flash of light appeared making them turn around in confusion. Slowly a various of shapes pulled together and the room turned gray.

However before she could say anything to the young sleuth all the small rectangle shapes that were pulling together were came into the middle of the room and made contact with...was that an eye? Another flash of color came and a right before their eyes and turned into a small triangle with a top black hat and a yellow cane.

"I think I know a guy!"

"YOU!" Dipper yelled in annoyance as Wendy sent him a worried look.

"Well, well, well, Pine Tree we meet again."

"Get away from us Bill, we don't need you're help!" Dipper explained as he looked at the strange triangle, Wendy was confused, that thing had a name?

"Yeesh kid I thought I'd get a more happier welcome then that." Bill said with what sounded like hurt and sarcasm.

"Not after trying to destroy my uncle's mind and possessing my body." Dipper said as Wendy sent him a look. "By the way that was not cool at all man!"

"He, he, I thought it was." Bill said with a smile as he seemed to notice Wendy. "Oh hello Red please forgive my rudeness." Bill said as he waved to Wendy.

"Um..." Wendy with an uneasy feeling; she pulled Dipper closer to her and whispered in his ear. "Who is this and what's going on!?"

"Don't worry Wendy it's nothing you need to worry about and it's someone who needs to leave right now before he tries anything!" Dipper explained instantly.

"Oh come on Pine Tree introduce me to Red so we can become "friends" as well." Bill explained as he put quotations around the word friends.

"No! Now get out of here before I call for my uncle." Dipper threaten as he pointed to Bill.

"Ha, ha, ha, Pine Tree you're threats are adorable! But seriously I'm here to help!" Bill tried explaining as Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"What do you even want Bill?" Dipper asked as he got in front of Wendy like he was trying to protect her, he was afraid Bill would try something.

"To help you of course kid what else!?" Bill asked with happiness. "And I might know something about Caroline that I do not like at all." Bill added instantly.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked suddenly making Bill turn to her.

"Glad you asked Red, seems as Caroline isn't who she says she is, and abusing you is the answer to hiding many things." Bill said in a mysterious voice.

"Hu?" Dipper and Wendy asked as Bill floated closer to them.

"Yes and let's just say that even I want ride of her just like the Gnomes did." Bill added as Dipper and Mabel eyed him with interest.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Wendy asked as Dipper face palmed.

"No!" Dipper stated suddenly making Wendy look at him with a frown. "Whatever you do Wendy do not make a deal with him." Dipper explained.

"Gosh kid, see what I - " Bill began as he was interrupted.

"DIPPER! WENDY! MABEL AND I ARE LEAVING, CAROLINE WILL BE DOWNSTAIRS IF YOU NEED HER!" Stan called from the distance before it went quiet.

"Perfect." Bill said with happiness. "This is what I'm thinking you can add to your plan..." Bill explained as he looked back and forth instantly...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well there was chapter nine! OMG BILL! :) To be honest I was never a really big fan of him but I'm kind of starting to like him, he's on my top three favorite Gravity Falls character's as number three. So yeah and plus I knew you all wanted Bill so I added him. Anyway like I said the plan will really start the next chapter and Caroline will appear in the chapter once more. So there's you're heads up! **

**Dipper - I hate Caroline, she can fall into the Bottomless Pitt for all I care. **

**Me - *Sends him a worried look* Gosh, Gravity Falls has made you cold. **

**Dipper - Ugh! Whatever! **

**Me - So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter ten will be up soon! - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Over the Edge

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! OMG! Over one hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much you guys are AMAZING! So because of that I am updating this story once more! Anyway were almost done with this story sadly to say but a lot happens in this chapter so please ENJOY.  
><strong>

**Warning - Chapter has quite a bit of child abuse, if you don't like, then please don't read. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Over the Edge

As normal Stan and Mabel left for the night while Dipper and Wendy were left alone with Caroline. Bill had vanished a while ago after surprisingly helping Dipper and Wendy with their plan and promised to come into play when his part was needed. So with Bill, Stan, and Mabel gone, Wendy and Dipper decided to start their plan.

Wendy had acted like she went home that night so Caroline and Dipper could be alone like always. Only Wendy didn't go outside, she was going to wait right outside the back door until she heard Caroline yelling or whatever it is she does, and then she was going to call Bill, who was going to find a way to get Stan and Mabel.

Meanwhile Dipper stayed in his bedroom waiting for Caroline to come in. As he waited Dipper sat on his bed reading book three trying to decode some more things in it. When Caroline finally decided to come Dipper had been half way through a huge problem and was tossed off his bed and onto the floor before he could even blink.

"You little brat!" Caroline shouted as she kicked him in the side again before he rolled away from her. "It's all you're fault!" Caroline yelled once more.

Dipper managed to stand up before she could grab a hold of him again and grabbed a stack of books that were on his bed (minus thee of course) and tossed them at her. They managed to slam into her, but she had also dodged some of them. Next thing Dipper knew was that he was being shoved backwards onto the floor again.

Caroline tried jumping onto him and she would have too if he hadn't manage to move out of the way. Instantly he stood and headed for the bedroom door to run downstairs and get away from her as fast as he could. When he made it to the edge of the steps he turned towards the exit door and knocked loudly.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Caroline growled as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall next to the exit.

"I-I - " Dipper stuttered in fright as he tried to wiggle his way out of her grip.

"Doesn't matter anyway because in an hour you'll be out of this town and no one will be in my way." Caroline stated as she tossed him sideways into the stairs.

You're wrong about that because until I'm forced to leave I'll be in you're way!" Dipper explained with confidence as he stood up once more after rubbing his head.

"Ha, there's no way you can stop me! You don't even know what you're up again kid." Caroline explained as she started to walk closer to him.

"Then tell me what I'm up against." Dipper demanded as he started walking away from Caroline.

"I can't do that, because if I do, then you'll only keep digging deeper, and the deeper you get, the worse things will get for you and you're family." Caroline added.

"What are you talking about!?" Dipper questioned as he dodged another one of her attempts at slapping him.

As he dodged her, he slid underneath her legs and got back up and began to run down the hallway towards the living room. Caroline chased after him and when she finally found Dipper again they were both in the middle of the living room in fighting stances ready to fight back when they needed too. Caroline smiled and laughed.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet considering you're part of the famous Mystery Twins." Caroline said with a smirk.

"Look just tell me what you want! I'm tired of never getting answers!" Dipper explained with annoyance. "Why are you doing this to me!?" Dipper asked instantly.

"So you are too weak to figure things out! Things that you shouldn't have you're noise stuck in, and something that will ruin all my plans!" Caroline shouted.

Instantly she grabbed Dipper by his shirt, slapped him across the face, and shoved him backwards into the fish tank making it shake and have water splash out of it a little. She moved closer and kicked him in the side before slapping him across the face again. Dipper moved backwards in attempt to get away from her...

...

Meanwhile as soon as Dipper had knocked on the entrance door Wendy jumped into action and climbed onto her bike as fast as she could. Peddling towards the police station Wendy could only hope that the sheriff's were there so they could finally bust Caroline. Seriously this was going to work, at least Wendy was hoping it would.

As Wendy peddled her bike towards the police station she knew that weird Bill guy that Dipper knew had been watching and that he was going to do his part of the deal and get Stan and Mabel from wherever they were some how. Thinking things through, she really hoped that Dipper was okay while this was all going on.

...

Bill floated as he made his way to where Shooting Star was. He figured it would be easier to try and convince Pine Tree's sister to come back home. After all, even though she hasn't been acting like a good sister recently, Bill knew that Shooting Star would come help Pine Tree the minuet she heard he was in trouble.

The only problem Bill had to deal with now was that he knew Shooting Star was with her friends and that he needed a way to contact her without exposing himself to her friends. While floating in the dreamscape inside Grenda's house he noticed an older adult boy sitting down onto a couch, he smiled instantly...

...

Pain was all Dipper could feel as Caroline beat him left right, front and back. He tried to fight back as much as he could, heck, he even got her off her feet once, but only for like five seconds before she took the upper hand again. So now Dipper wasn't even trying to fight back because he knew it was no use to even bother.

Caroline was smiling on the other hand. She knew she was winning and as soon as Dipper Pines was out of her way she could find book three and destroy it for her master who would be happy to know that she finished the job. Grabbing Dipper by his shirt she began to slap him multiple times with satisfaction.

"Once you're out of the way I'll be able to destroy that dumb book of your's with no problems at all." Caroline said with a smile.

"W-wait...what?" Dipper asked in confusion as she tossed him onto the ground once more.

"You heard me." Caroline said with a laugh. "That book will be gone and my master will be please, and you'll long dead and out of the way." Caroline added.

"What master?" Dipper asked as he pushed Caroline off of him with his feet. "And why do you want my book?" Dipper asked in confusion as he stood up.

"It's part of my plan that you're not messing up and my master is someone you know very well." Caroline explained as she grabbed a hold of him again.

Dragging him Caroline moved over to the other side of the room where the baseball bat Wendy had used on her was sitting once more. Instantly grabbed a hold of it and she noticed Dipper's eyes widen in fear, she of course only smiled at the sight. Tossing him onto the floor in front of her she swung the bat as fast as she could.

All that could be hear was a cry of pain from Dipper as it landed on his left side. She swung again and again and kept hitting him repeatedly until Dipper was lying there in too much pain to move. Granted Dipper's eyes were still awake and he was on the edge of unconsciousness, she tossed the bat aside and kicked him again.

Before Caroline could even think about doing anything else to Dipper the side door across from the living room was busted open and someone instantly jumped onto her back. However she managed to flip that person off of her and managed to make it over to Dipper where she indeed slammed her foot into the side of his head.

That sent Dipper over the edge with too much pain and before he passed out, all he could see was a flash of red hair, a pink shirt, and a yellow light...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Wow...that took me forever to write! But OMG! Anyway wondering what's gonna happen next? Well than chapter eleven will come soon! I'm not sure how many chapter's we have left like maybe one-two the most. But yeah so thanks so much for reading guys and please remember to REVIEW! Trust me you'll figure everything out in the next chapter or so. Thanks again and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. The Final End

In the Darkness - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. It took me an hour to write so I hope you guys all like it. Thanks for all the support and reviews you guys are seriously WONDERFUL :) So without further a due I now present the last chapter of In the Darkness. I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch.  
><strong>

**Warning - No child abuse, just sweet family moments, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Final End

A faint beeping noise could be heard in the distance and blackness went on for miles. The sounds of voices and footsteps came in and out and light slowly began to break through the darkness of the now slightly opened brown eyes. When they opened the brown eyes began to look around in confusion and the only thing they noticed was that everything around them was white. White floors, white ceilings, white bed sheets, white everything! Instantly the owner of the brown eyes sat up.

Rubbing his eyes Dipper began to look around the room trying to figure out where he was in the first place. As soon as his eye sight cleared he learned that he was in Gravity Fall's main hospital and that he was alone in the room. Instantly he was confused, trying to remember what had happened, then it hit him. Caroline, the abuse, Wendy, and flashes of colors before he finally passed out. Looking around Dipper shuddered, he never did like hospitals.

"Oh good you're awake." A voice said making Dipper snap out of his thoughts. "We were really worried about you." The voice said once more.

"Um - " Dipper began in confusion as he looked over and noticed a doctor standing there.

"Where are my manners!?" The doctor exclaimed as he smiled. "My name is Doctor Swift and I've been keeping an eye on you for two days." Dr. Swift explained.

"Two days!?" Dipper asked in shock as Dr. Swift nodded instantly.

"Yes and for a while there we thought you weren't going to wake up; you took a pretty hard beating." Dr. Swift explained as he wrote something down on his

"I-I see." Dipper stuttered as he placed his head on his hands, something popped into his mind. "Where's my sister and uncle!?" Dipper asked suddenly.

"There right outside in the waiting room." Dr. Swift explained as he pointed towards the hospital room door.

"Can I see t-them?" Dipper stuttered again as Dr. Swift nodded and smiled.

"Of course, I'll go get them." Dr. Swift explained as he walked out of the room faster then Dipper expected him too.

When Dr. Swift was out of the room, Dipper sighed and laid back against his pillow. All he wanted to know was what happened after he blacked out. Who were the flashes of color he saw that ran in too help him? How was Grunkle Stan handling all of this? Would Stan even believe him about what had just happened? So many questions were going through Dipper's mind at the moment and they were making him worry. Dipper sat there patiently waiting for his uncle and sister to come in.

As soon as the two came into the room Dipper jumped slightly when he heard the door open. Instantly he looked over and smiled a little at the sight of his family members. Mabel had a huge smile on her face and she was wearing a blue and white sweater with a pin tree in the middle that said "Get Well Soon". Stan...Well Stan was a little hard to read since he didn't really show no emotion at the moment. This worried Dipper a little, was he mad? Confused? He had no idea at all.

"Dipper! I'm so glad you're okay!" Mabel stated with a smile as she leaned over the hospital bed and hugged Dipper tightly.

"Ow - " Dipper moaned in pain as Mabel stopped and back away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Mabel added instantly with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay; it wasn't you're fault." Dipper said as Mabel smiled again. Silence came over the three of them and it was awkward. "So uh...so...what happened?" Dipper asked with confusion as he looked at his sister and then at his uncle.

"Well when Bill came into Grenda's house I was totally confused." Mabel started instantly. "Then he pulled me aside from my friends and told me what was going on and at first I didn't believe him, but then he showed me, and I totally believed." Mabel explained with silly tone that made Dipper laugh to himself. "So then I told Grenda and Candy I had to leave and walked home with Bill who floated besides me. However when I arrived at the shack there were cop cars there and Wendy was like yelling at them on what was going on and I was confused so I talked to her and we both ran into the house together when we heard the sound of something breaking inside the shack." Mabel explained in one breath as Stan and Dipper stared at her in shock on how she was able to explain it that fast.

"I guess that story beats mine." Stan said with a stumped look as Dipper turned to him.

"Hu?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"Okay my story isn't as interesting as Mabel's." Stan explained as he pointed to Mabel who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "I was just out with my friends like any normal night, when one of my friend's come up too me with their cell phone saying it's for me." Stan added with confusion. "I still don't know how Mabel found my friends number though..." Stan said with thought as he looked at Mabel who smiled right back at him.

"Easy; Wendy had it." Mabel said as Dipper laughed again.

"Anyway...so when Mabel told me that there were cops at the shack I came running home as fast as I could. Well, I didn't really run, but you get what I mean." Stan explained once more. "So when I arrived at the shack they were putting an unconscious you in the ambulance and Caroline in the back of the police car where she was apparently being taking to jail in." Stan finished with sort of a sad smile. "That was when Wendy finally told me everything she knew." Stan finally added.

"I-I'm sorry G-Grunkle Stan, I know h-how much you l-loved her and I - " Dipper stuttered as Stan cut him off.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry." Stan said as he bent down to Dipper's thigh. "I should have believed you when you tried to tell it was Caroline's fault all along." Stan finished.

"Yeah but - " Dipper began once more as Stan cut him off for the second time.

"Besides, Caroline apparently the right women for me, there's other fish in the sea." Stan said with a weak smile. "All I know is, that if any one I ever date in the future tries to lay a hand on either one of you again, I will call up those undead jerks again and zombie ambush them!" Stan said as he, Dipper, and Mabel laughed.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper said with a smile as Stan rubbed his head.

"Oh and if we raise the dead again can we please make sure their sparkly this time?" Mabel asked with wonder. "Last time they were just plan scary." Mabel added.

"Certainly kid, we'll do our best." Stan said as the three of them laughed again.

"So...to clear this up then, um C-Caroline's gone? Like for good?" Dipper asked with hope.

"Long gone." Stan said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about her anymore." Stan added as Dipper smiled. "Now - " Stan began as he stood up. "Let's say we get out of this hospital, get some blind folds, put them on, get into my car, and go some place together for a family bonding day!" Stan stated with a smile.

"Yeah!" Dipper and Mabel cheered without second thought, that was when Dipper realized what Stan said.

"Wait - what?" Dipper asked in confusion, Stan just stood there and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Lol, I'm sure you all know that last reference! Anyway thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoring, and following this story you all are AMAZING! To be honest, I was thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure yet, I'm working on other stories at the moment. Maybe in the future when those stories are done. So as I was saying thanks so much I love you all for you're support. Please feel free to check out my other Gravity Falls fanfic on my profile, I have tons of them! Also don't forget to catch the new episode Monday at 8 or 9 called "Little Gift Shop of Horrors." :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
